The Fear (song)
"'The Fear'" (sometimes known by it's working title "'I Don't Know'") is the first single from Lily Allen's second studio album It's Not Me, It's You''. LYRICS I want to be rich and I want lots of money I don’t care about clever I don’t care about funny I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds I heard people die while they are trying to find them I’ll take my clothes off and it will be shameless ‘Cuz everyone knows that’s how you get famous I’ll look at the sun and I’ll look in the mirror I’m on the right track yeah I’m on to a winner Chorus I don’t know what’s right and what’s real anymore I don’t know how I’m meant to feel anymore When do you think it will all become clear? ‘Cuz I’m being taken over by The Fear Life’s about film stars and less about mothers It’s all about fast cars cussing each other But it doesn’t matter cause I’m packing plastic and that’s what makes my life so fucking fantastic And I am a weapon of massive consumption and its not my fault it’s how I’m programmed to function I’ll look at the sun and I’ll look in the mirror I’m on the right track yeah we're on to a winner Chorus I don’t know what’s right and what’s real anymore I don’t know how I’m meant to feel anymore When do you think it will all become clear? ‘Cuz I’m being taken over by The Fear Bridge Forget about guns and forget ammunition Cause I’m killing them all on my own little mission Now I’m not a saint but I’m not a sinner Now everything's cool as long as I’m getting thinner Chorus I don’t know what’s right and what’s real anymore I don’t know how I’m meant to feel anymore When do you think it will all become clear? ‘Cause I’m being taken over by fear MUSIC VIDEO The music video was principally at shot at Wrest Park in Bedfordshire, England and directed by Nez. It premiered in the UK via Channel 4 on 4 December 2008. It starts off with Allen singing from a caravan window, while a clothes line on the right has underwear and a teddybear hanging from it. As she exits, her clothes are revealed to be a smock dress with a big bow and high heels; upon returning through the caravan door, the interior changes to that of a luxurious mansion, in reality an English country estate. The chorus starts and she walks down the hall, surrounded by butlers, all making synchronized moves and starting a choreography with Allen. Afterwards, she climbes the stairs and the camera cuts to the next scene, where she is sitting down in front of the mirror in an extravagant bedroom, with dresses, lamps, toys and cupcakes. The scene changes once again, with Allen walking into a room with giant, brightly coloured presents. They suddenly stand up, having two human legs, and begin to spin around, with the singer joining them. After descending the stairs and walking through the same hall she entered, she exits the estate, and the video takes down a darker, more serious tone, while the verse "Forget about guns and forget ammunition/'Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission/Now I’m not a saint but I’m not a sinner/Now everything is cool as long as I’m getting thinner" is sung. The euphoric visual effects appear once again soon after, as the chorus takes place. Allen walks down the estate stairs, being surrounded by dancing balloons, hopping butlers and coloured fog. The camera zooms out showing the estate tied in a giant ribbon, but also grey, melancholic clouds, which contrast the cheerful party from before. Allen stated that she hoped the music video would convey parts of the song's sarcasm. Category:UK Number 1 Singles